Station Square Elementary School
The Station Square Elementary School''Sonic X'' #10, "No Thanks for the Memories! Part One" is a location that appears in the anime series Sonic X and its comic series published by Archie Comics. It is a school located in Station Square. Description Station Square Elementary School is, as its name would imply, an elementary school located in Station Square. It is attended by Christopher Thorndyke and many other students, including his friends Helen, Danny, and Frances. Mister Stewart, an undercover agent working for the government, spent time as a teacher here in order to keep an eye on Chris due to his involvement with Sonic. The school itself is made up of three white buildings with brown rooftops, with said buildings being connected to one another. Of the three buildings that make up the school, the entrance building is the smallest, with the one on the left side of the entrance being the biggest in size. History Anime New World Saga While Chris is at school waiting for his class to start and talking with his friends, the School Principal walks in with a man who he introduces as Mister Stewart, a substitute teacher for Miss Westerly. In truth, Stewart was an undercover agent working for the government and spent time as a teacher here in order to keep an eye on Christopher Thorndyke due to his involvement with Sonic. After the school day was over, Stewart confronted Chris, asking him about his parents and what his favorite animal was, to which the boy replied "hedgehogs". The next day, while working on an assignment in class, Chris noticed the Tornado 2 fly by, to which he excused himself from class in order to follow, to which Stewart excused himself as well in order to follow Chris. The school would later be visited by E-51 Intelligente, who was sent to brainwash the kids of the school into admiring Dr. Eggman. E-51 would go on to kick Stewart out of Chris' class room and replace him as the teacher, causing Stewart to complain to both the principal and to a police officer, though ultimately neither of them were of any help. Intelligente would go on to gain the affection of the children, much to the dismay of Eggman, who insisted it was him the children should admire, which Bokkun warns Intelligente about, though the robot refuses to listen, ultimately causing Eggman to forcibly turn the robot against the children. However, before Intelligente could do any real harm, Sonic showed up and takes down the robot. Later on, while Chris was painting a picture of the red Chaos Emerald, Stewart remarks that an red emerald was supposedly found in Silky Heights, getting the boy's interest, who would later inform Sonic and his friends about this discovery. Because of the long-winded adventure Chris and Danny go on in order to find the Chaos Emerald, which they ultimately end up a dud, the two slept in class the next day, which Stewart scolds them for. Chaos Emerald Saga With only the last Chaos Emerald left to find, Chris began getting depressed about the idea of his new friends leaving him. Stewart, noticing Chris' discomfort during class, confronted him in private about the issue, telling him that it was best for Sonic and his friends to go back to their own world and that he should be happy for them. Chaos Saga Prior to Chaos' flood, Danny and Frances played basketball in the school yard while Stewart reported in to the government to inform them that Chris was missing. When Perfect Chaos finally attacked, the school came under threat of being flooded, prompting the staff to get the children to safety. Archie Comics When Chris' class was setting out for a field trip to the Station Square Space Museum, Mister Stewart picked up an apple from a basket of fruits which was placed there by Bokkun as a trap.''Sonic X'' #3, "Field Trip of Doom" Later on, while playing in a soccer game at school, Chris would lament the fact that Sonic did not show up like he promised to, and was upset at Sonic not seeing him score the first goal, to which Frances explained that Sonic had to be busy. References Category:Locations